Vaati's Curse
by Mirria1
Summary: Vaati mysteriously turns into a Cat, and he has no idea how to reverse it. So Vaati and Dark Link go see Link and Zelda about how to reverse it. Will Vaati get back to normal? What will Link and Zelda do about it? Find out! R&R. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 The Curse begins

"What the? V-Vaati y-you y-your a- a- a- a- a- a" "A What?" "Cat!" "What in Hyrule are you talking about?" "Look at yourself!" [looks down] "What the Hell?" "Told ya." "How the hell did this happen? I look ridiculous!" "Aww, What a Cute little Kitty!" "How dare you call me Cute!" Vaati hissed. [Vaati tries to blow Dark Link up with magic] "My magic doesn't work? It can't be! Nooooooooo! I'm powerless! I can't be an Great Evil Super Villain Sorcerer like this!" [Dark Link role's his eyes.] "How do I turn back?" Vaati yelled. [Dark shrugs.] "I don't know. Hey! I know! Why don't we ask Link and Zelda?" "Oh, Hell no! I'd rater be hanged then talk to that bratty princess and her green boyfriend!" "You should be careful of what you say You just might get your wish." "Like I'd go asking the one's that could kill me for help." [Vaati starts hissing] Dark sighs. "Vaati, it's ether we ask them for help on reversing this, or you can stay like this forever." "Ugh! I hate you for this! But if I die for this... your going down with me." Vaati threatened. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." [ they start walking out of the palace of winds] "I still say you look Cute." "Shut the hell up."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. not a chapter Auther talking

"Hello EVERYONE! It is I! Mirria1, also known as Fran! An-" "Whoopty do" "Shut up Dark" "I mean why do we have to do this crap?" "Oh come on Vaati, It's not that bad." "easy for to say, your not the one being turned into a cat" "Boo Hoo, cry me a river, build a bridge AND GET OVER IT!" "well she dose have point, I'm not being humilliated." "On the contrary Dark, I have plans for you... hee hee hee hee heee..." "This is bad." "What?" " that she can creep us out, and where the Villians!" "Exacly! That's the point! Creeping people out is my specialty" evil laughter inserted "WAIT!" "what?" "I forgot" "moron" "Aaanyway, I have in the need of time to think of sarcastic comments for Vaati's Curse, And the time to wright it all down. you see, I don't wright. I type. Okay back to the point, I have 'ADD' So I get distracted alot from the story to others in my head, so it will take a looooooooooong time to get it done, It will be up when it's up. I'm never on ther computer after ten pm, And sometimes I'm grounded off the computer. So, for the next week or so I'm going to be doing some seryis thinking. but not too much, cause my brain might explode. lol, I make myself laugh" " Yeah so we get to hurrass her!" "Screw off Dark." Oh! by the way these are MY OC's. Vera, Lyla, Violet, Lila, Dren, Valen, Vennie, Fuu and some others I forgot. Oh, The one that told Dark to serw off was Vera she'-" "YO, the name's Vera, you got a problem? I don't give a shit." " good for that -" "HEY VERA! how yall doing?" "Fine Lyla, You?" Oh' grea-" "SHUT UP WHILE I'M TALKING!" both "well, soooorrrry.." " wait, why are you here anyway? quit bugging be me. go push Dren over a cliff or something." "Can't, don't where the hell he is." "anymore..." both smerks "Well go find him, he's your stalker! wait, Lyla, where is he?" meanwhile- "how the hell did I get here? and why am I at the dump? ... of corse, Vera, Lyla." Back to the girls- "great, more crap I have to deal with. well, I gotta go, Hope to update soon. till la-" "GOOD BYE MIGITS!" "VERA!" "What?oh yeah. later for now-" both Vera and Fran/Me "Hope to see you in your nightmares!" evil grins


	3. Chapter 2 Emo Hate and Darks Demand

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS!" yelled Vaati, while being caried by Dark Link in the middle of hyrule field, On there way to Hyrule Castle "Oh, quite sulking already, were almost there." "Did I mention I hate you too?" "Oh, Just stop whining already so we can see Link and Zelda to get you back normal." "No, You can go get them and bring them here. I'm staying right over there." Vaati ponited with his paw to ward a tree "Fine. ..." Dark whisperd. "WHAT did you say?" "Nothing. but you have to stay right here, ok." Vaati pouted "I'm not doing wat YOUR asking." Dark looked down at him with a seris face "that wasn't asking. that was a demand" Vaati coud not beleve HE had been demanded to something by him.

A.N. Very short chapter. yes very sad... I promiss more next chapter! ^^

DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! This is jus for fun. There's a button below, it's called REVIEW PLEASE! ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Vaati, catnapped

~Vaati's Curse~

Chapter 3: Vaati, catnapped.

~Outside Links house...~

A figure dressed in green walked towards his friend "Hey Zelda." He gave her a smile.

"Link, it's so good to see you!" The young princess smiled at her friend and hero. She gave him a hug. "How has things been for you? I think you did great at the Swordsmanship tournament yesterday. Can I see the new sword you won?" Zelda asked excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement as if she was on a pogo-stick. Or just sugar high. or she had ADHD. It was probably both.

"Sure!" He pulled out a shimmering sword from his pocket-(don't ask me how that's possible )-it was as long as his arm, and its handle was green, just like his tunic. And it was in-crested with a diamond in the hilt. He grinned-(stupidly)-as he held it up before her.

"Wow! It looks great! May I..?" Link nodded and held it out for her to take. She firmly gripped the sword with her right hand, but when she grabbed it a tried to hold it, it went to the ground with a thump. She shrieked when it fell from her hands. "That's heavy! How do you carry that thing? No. Why would they make something like that?!"

"I dunno, I just do." Link shrugged.

Zelda just shook her head. "And how in the world does that in you pocket Link?!"

Before Link could answer- *SNAP!* Link looked up just as a figure clothed in black fell on top of him. *CRASH!* (Zelda:*wtf face*)

"Ugh, not really the soft landing I was hoping for..." Dark then noticed the flat, and dazed Link beneath him. "So that's what I fell on!" He then notices Zelda standing there, and he jumps off of Link. "Oh, hi Zelda. Link... You're just the people I wanted to see." Dark says smiling, trying to act casual, despite the situation.

After Link finally came out of his daze of being flattened, both he and Zelda looked at Dark wearily. Then after a moment of silence Zelda spoke. "And why would you want talk to us for? Because last I checked, you liked to prank us. Not have a casual conversation with us."

Dark just grinned and walked to Link. After he finally started getting up, of course, and slapped Link on the back hard enough for him to just fall to the ground again. Dark just blinked at Link, who was now again on the ground.

"So would you please do explain why you are here? And shouldn't you be at the Palace of winds with Vaati anyway?"

Dark snorted, trying not to laugh about the reason for coming to Hyrule castle in the first place. is is kinda funny with Vaati as a cat. he still though Vaati looked cute in that form.(awesome face inserted here) "Heh, about that..." He chuckled nervously. "That's kind of why I'm here. Well, why we are here, anyway."

Link looked up from where he was on the ground and stared at Dark, giving him a confused look. "We?" They both asked, their eyebrows raised.

Zelda then stared at Dark, and narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Dark Link. What is your purpose for coming all the way here from the Palace of Winds? And why come to us?"

Dark had to laugh. the mental picture of Vaati as a lavender fluffy cat came to mind. Then he grinned. "Let's find somewhere private, and I'll tell you everything." Link and Zelda just blinked at him.

Then Zelda spoke. "Okay, let's go inside then." Zelda turned around and started walking. then stopped. "Link! Get your lazy butt up!" She yelled at Link, freaking him out. She opened the door to Links house, and let herself in.

Link and Dark just looked at each other. then after the awkward silence. Dark spoke. "Moody much?" he looked at Link.

Link just groaned and looked at the door. then back to Dark. "You don't know the half of it..." Dark started walking inside, following after Zelda. "Huh? Must be that time of the month" Dark said to himself.

Finally noticing both Dark and Zelda left and went inside. Link got up and stumbled. "H-Hey! wait for me!" and he also entered his house.

~After a while Inside Links house...~

Zelda was giggling, and Link was laughing his ass off. Dark had just finished explaining about the Cat incident that happened with Vaati. Dark chuckled a bit too. It was kinda amusing and laughable, the great sorcerer Vaati who was feared by others, was reduced the form of a cat. Though, Dark knew Vaati would probably stone or kill anyone if anyone else found out about this little mishap.

"Are you-hahahaha-serious?! hahaha!" Link looked as if he was dying from laughter, and he fell on the floor out of his chair.

Dark rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... so, uh, do you think you can help?" Dark asked awkwardly. Still finding it odd that he needed to come to their enemy's for help.

"Well, since you asked nicely... I guess we could help. So, where is Vaati anyway?"

"Oh, I left him somewhere near the forest by a bush."

Zelda just stared at Dark blankly, "Why?"

Dark sighed, "He was being stubborn, and saying he wasn't going public like that, I tried to get him to come along but it didn't work."

"We'll go get him. Who knows what trouble he could get into!" said Zelda.

"I really don't think he could do much damage like that, he wasn't able to use his magic." said Dark.

"Well, he could claw someones eye's out, or bite someone." Link pointed out, after finally getting himself together.

"I think I'll go find him then." Then Dark Link got up and left, leaving Link and Zelda to wait for Dark Link to return with Vaati.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Ugh... this is positively boring waiting for Dark to come back. What could be taking him so long? Vaati frowned. He had been lying behind the same bush since Dark Link had left. He could go look around... But he didn't want to be seen public like this. He looked ridiculous! Vaati then spotted a small pool of water and looked at his reflection in the water, he had soft light lavender fur like his hair had been and he still somewhat had his bangs draping over his right eye and the T shaped mark still under his left eye. At least he still had a few traits from his hylian form but he still just wanted to be back to normal.

Vaati's ears twitched at the sound of a twig breaking and the rusting of leave's, whipping around to see where is had come from. Was Dark back yet so soon?

A girlish giggling was heard as a little girl with red hair and white and brown dress jumped through the bush's, startling Vaati. She was probably 5 judging from how young and short she looked and acted.

'Oh Din, a little girl, just what he needed at a time like this.' Vaati thought sarcastically. Maybe if he snuck away the girl won't see him...

Unfortunately, she did notice him and yelled out, "Kitty!" and ran towards him. Vaati, freaked out by the girl tried to run but the girl got to him first and scooped him up.

"I got you kitty!" said the giggling little girl, holding and hugging him tightly. Vaati struggled but was unable to get out of her grasp.

Ugh... How embarrassing! He hated being a cat already and now this? Goddesses smite him now. Now he started regretting not just going with Dark Link in the first place. Damn his pride! Well, it didn't matter now, he had to somehow get away from this crazy little girl!

"Your so cute!" the girl was petting him now, this was just NOT his day. "I like you, your not like the other kitty's I seen before. My name is Anna! What should I name you, purple kitty?" Vaati tried to growl, but all that came out was a hiss. This girl was starting to annoy him.

"Oh, you a bad kitty. But I can't leave you out here. I know, I'll keep you!" For the love of Nayru... He wished he had his magic. Vaati then realized, he's a cat, so he had claws now, he could scratch her and get away, but before he could do anything, the voice of an older woman yelled out, "Anna! Anna! Where have you gone?"

"I'm here mom!" Anna called out

A woman with long red hair, blue eyes, and a similar brown and white dress came out of the bush's. "Anna, what are you doing over here?"

The girl held Vaati up, "I found a kitty, can I keep him mommy?"

The woman looked at him, "He sure is different though." she said referring to the way he looked. his day is just getting worse by the second, how could this get any worse? Hopefully the girl's mother would not allow it and let him go.

"But I like him different, Mom!" cried Anna.

"But what if he belongs to someone else?" Her mother pointed out, "They'd worry about him if they when to look for him and couldn't find him."

Anna didn't think about that, but... "Can I take care of him until we find his owner then, Mommy? PLEASE?" Anna begged.

"I guess so. BUT only until we find his owner." Anna's mother said.

"Yay!" said Anna, and hugged Vaati tighter, knocking the breath out of him. "Thank you, mom!" Then Anna followed her mother as they started walking off towards castle town.

AND it just got worse. Great. Vaati was no one's pet! He didn't want to, but he yelled out "Help!" but all that came out was a loud "Meow!". Oh no, he was starting to sound like a cat too, this wasn't good. Vaati hoped he could get out of this mess or Dark would show up. But oh... When he got his hands on the one who cursed him like this, oh, they are so going to regret it.

~~~~Meanwhile...~~~~

"Aw, how cute! So a little girl has him now." A person said, looking at what was happening through a mirror. "Normally I'd interfere, but I think I'll let this just play out for the time being." The person chuckled a bit, and then continued to watch Vaati through the mirror.

~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~ To be continued...

AN: Here's your bloody chapter! Wow. That took forever! Dx I have half of the next chapter planned out in my head, but it'll take a while to get it written out. Sorry that I take a long time to get this stuff out. Dx I've got other thing's on my mind. I was stuck for a while. I had fun. I made Link look stupid. LOL I tried to make Zelda seem proper. But I just HAD to make her more... for lack of a better word, funny.

I did one half MONTHS ago, and I did the part with Vaati today. so the writing style may have changed alot. I usually liked to write it like it was a comic book, but I think I'm getting better at explaining it more. Sorry if if it confused anyone.

Poor Vaati. Catnapped by a little girl. Let's hope he gets away and back to normal. ;3

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :D Be sure to check out my other stuff and also leave a Review please!


End file.
